Una cuestión de prioridades
by A Writing Nargle
Summary: Llega un un momento en la vida del único detective consultor del mundo en el que tiene que decidir quién debería ser salvado de una muerte segura a manos del villano más cruel de la historia. Situado antes del 2x03.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sir Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Yo sólo los tomo prestados, puesto que tal y como dice Moriarty por medio de aquella mujer ciega: "Me gusta verles bailar".**

_Una cuestión de prioridades_

_Capítulo uno: Discreción_

Mi compañero de piso, Sherlock Holmes, ha estado pocas veces tan intrigado por un caso como este. Probablemente fuera así debido al hecho de que su conocimiento acerca de los escándalos a niveles nacionales era prácticamente nulo y que se negaba a votar por un partido político cuando llegaban las elecciones, puesto que aquello le recordaba que su hermano seguiría en el gobierno.

Fuera por la razón que fuera, él siguió la historia desde cerca desde aquel día en el que le leí uno de los titulares del periódico en voz alta: "Everett McCartney, trágica pérdida".

—Un político, por lo que veo— irónicamente, el detective no había apartado la vista del telescopio mientras pronunció aquel acertado comentario.

—¿Pero cómo…?— intenté preguntar, aunque justo después de haber dicho aquella frase me lamenté.

—Elemental. Tu tono de voz, el hecho de que ocupe la página principal del periódico, ese tono de alegría contenida…

—¿Alegría contenida?— interrumpí. Se volvió hacia mí por primera vez en toda la mañana.

—Por lo que sé, no apoyabas sus ideas y tampoco le has votado nunca— anunció su conclusión en un tono aburrido. No me preocupé en preguntarle qué le hacía pensar eso—. ¿Cómo fue?

—Hay pocos datos. Sólo dice que la hora de la muerte oscila entre las diez y las doce de ayer y que la causa no está clara— se me escapa un bostezo y a él una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Solo espero que, por el bien de todos, Anderson no sea el forense.

Ante este comentario tan inusual por parte de mi amigo, lo único que hice fue reír de manera discreta.

Una semana después, a la misma hora, Sherlock tuvo uno de sus extraños presentimientos y pasó dos horas sentado en su butaca favorita, esperando a que el timbre sonara. Quise pensar que esta vez estaría equivocado, pero rara vez se daba esta casualidad, así que yo hice lo mismo que él. De repente, me pidió que bajara a abrir la puerta y cuando le obedecí, me encontré a un hombre nervioso de pie en frente de mí.

Le reconocí rápidamente. Era Paul Smith, un miembro del gobierno muy influyente a nivel nacional. A pesar de la actitud confiada que demostraba en su campaña electoral, ahora no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Có… cómo sabía que…?— intentó completar la frase, pero yo le respondí con una negación y supo que no tenía una explicación para esa pregunta—. ¿Es usted el señor Holmes?

—Le espera arriba— indiqué, guiándole.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado con…. las paredes?— preguntó, señalando unas marcas de bala.

—Mi compañero se aburre fácilmente— tras esta breve respuesta, no quiso hacer más investigaciones por miedo a lo que descubriera. Supongo que entrar en el salón de nuestra casa en Baker Street y descubrir que un hombre de mirada helada analizaba cada uno de tus movimientos no fue muy agradable.

—Encantado de conocerlo, señor Holmes— saludó el político, haciendo que el mencionado se levantara para saludarle.

—Lo mismo digo— Sherlock le estrechó la mano. Por sus ojos, que iban de arriba abajo buscando pequeños detalles, supe que estaba llevando a cabo el tan preciso examen al que sometía a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino—. Siéntese, por favor, y cuénteme qué le ha pasado.

El señor Smith carraspeó ligeramente y empezó a relatar su historia. Intenté hacer lo mismo que mi compañero de piso, observarle para saber exactamente lo que necesitábamos para empezar a trabajar con su caso.

—Verá, señor Holmes… ¿ha leído usted el caso sobre mi compañero, el señor McCartney?— empezó el político.

—Transparente— contestó el detective—. Veneno en la bebida, acción retardada. Una muerte discreta, no tenía por qué dar signos de asfixia, pero este tipo de droga sí lo hacía. Una lástima que el forense fuera un completo inepto— paró y me dirigió una mirada cómplice. Al parecer, se había enterado de que Lestrade y sus compañeros llevaban el caso—. Pero si hubiera venido usted por eso, habría sido hace una semana y yo habría rechazado el caso.

—N… no… verá, señor Holmes… mi secretaria está desaparecida desde ayer y… temo por lo que pueda pasar después— Holmes levantó una ceja—. Mi… mujer está en peligro. Lo presiento. M… mis compañeros tenían más relación con… ella que conmigo. S… sé que y… yo seré el siguiente, pero no quiero que le pase nada a ella.

—¿Qué clase de relaciones tenían sus compañeros con su mujer?— preguntó Holmes, juntando las yemas de los dedos.

—Bue… bueno… Everett fue uno de los testigos de nuestra boda y fue ella quien se lo pidió. Mary, mi secretaria, es su prima más cercana— Smith se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—. Y… yo he recibido una especie de aviso esta misma mañana.

—Su asesino no pierde el tiempo— comentó—. Bien, quiero que se despida de su mujer esta misma noche.

—¿Có… cómo?

—Acepto el caso. Sólo quiero que me diga exactamente dónde trabaja su mujer. Y su nombre completo— pidió mi amigo, poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su ordenador.

—¿Decirle a… adiós para siempre? ¿A… a mi… a mi mujer?— el político se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—La información— Sherlock le miró con impaciencia.

Se produjo un corto silencio.

—Ella es abogada, oficinas de Melton Street— me dejó un poco de tiempo para que copiara la dirección—. A… Amanda Reynolds.

—Bien. Gracias. Nos ocuparemos de su caso personalmente. Adiós. Un placer— mi compañero de piso empujó a nuestro cliente por el pasillo hasta que le cerró la puerta en las narices—. ¡John! ¡Tenemos trabajo!

—Y, ¿se puede saber por dónde vamos a empezar?— pregunté, poniendo los ojos en blanco y arrancando la página de la libreta donde teníamos los datos sobre la mujer de Smith.

—Por hablar con la afectada de una manera discreta— respondió, poniéndose la bufanda y bajando los escalones de dos en dos.

—¿Qué entiendes por discreto?— le seguí hasta la calle, viendo cómo pedía un taxi.

Sonrió mientras entraba en el coche.

—Un poco de fuego nunca viene mal.

* * *

—¿Sí?— una voz despreocupada cogía un móvil.

—Ya está— informaba Paul Smith, aún afectado por aquel extraño encuentro.

—Bien. Muy bien. Te dije que valdría la pena. ¿Ha hecho el truco de adivinar algo, por muy pequeño que fuese?

—S… sí.

—Nunca cambiará— una risa tranquila se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono—. Ya nos veremos.

—¡E… espera!— pidió el político.

—¿Sí?

Un pequeño silencio fue roto por el hombre que contrató al detective.

—Te… te echaré de menos.

—¿Qué?

La línea se cortó.

**¡Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches!**

**Yo, queridos amigos, soy la responsable de este fic. Me conocen por el nombre de 'A Writing Nargle', pero vosotros podéis llamarme de cualquier manera, no me enfadaré. Hechas las presentaciones, no me quedan más cosas que decir que daros las gracias por leer el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto, -WN**


	2. Chapter 2

_Una cuestión de prioridades_

_Capítulo dos: Las utilidades de un mechero_

Pocas veces veía hablar a mi compañero de piso cuando tenía la cabeza llena de teorías, sólo las expresaba en voz alta cuando tenía una idea más o menos cercana a la realidad de los hechos. A veces le ayudaba decir dos o tres palabras sin mucho sentido y conectar varias frases con los brazos, pero he de decir que todo el que le miraba solía alejarse asustado.

—Melton Street— anunció el taxista. Sherlock tenía preparado un billete para pagar, pero salió tan rápido del coche que casi pierde el cambio.

Una vez vio el edificios de oficinas, torció la cabeza hacia la derecha mordiéndose el labio, explorando con los ojos cada rincón de la construcción. Cuando acabó el examen, se giró hacia mí para extenderme un mechero.

—Pensaba dejarle el cambio, pero creo que te has dado cuenta y la adquisición nos ha salido gratis— explicó rápidamente.

—¿Has robado?

—Técnicamente, yo le había dejado dinero, así que lo has robado tú— me escuchó pronunciar un "Dios mío" y no permitió no tener la última palabra—. Oh, vamos. Necesitamos un mechero para el cenicero que cogimos de recuerdo de nuestra visita al Palacio de Buckingham.

En parte, tenía razón. Al ver que no podía contestarle, empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de las oficinas y entró por la puerta principal, sin más.

—Perdone, he concertado una cita con la señorita Reynolds. ¿Puedo pasar directamente?— preguntó. Había vuelto a él ese matiz tan encantador que resaltaba cuando intentaba conseguir algo por métodos no my ortodoxos.

—¿La señorita Reynolds? Creía que hoy no atendía a nadie, tendría que esperar a mañana…— informó una mujer perfectamente arreglada, sentada en una mesa de caoba.

—Debe de haber un error, señorita. Ayer mismo la llamé personalmente y ella aceptó mi caso. Fue a última hora, por eso no lo tendrá usted registrado en su cuaderno— Holmes esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada, haciendo que la chica se la devolviera.

—Sí… probablemente sea por eso— ella volvió a sonreír—. Pase a su despacho, está en la primera planta. Al fondo del pasillo… Justo el de la derecha.

—Muchas gracias— susurró mi amigo, siguiendo su camino. Yo le dirigí una mirada rápida a la preciosa mujer que nos había atendido, que aún seguía contemplando a Sherlock con ojos soñadores. De repente se volvió hacia mí y con un murmullo, me dio unas instrucciones—. Cuando recibas el mensaje, ponga lo que ponga, haz saltar la alarma de incendios y llévate a la chica de la entrada.

—¿A la chica de la entrada? ¿Por qué?

—Nos ha sido útil— y, dicho esto, se marchó y me dejó solo. Llegué a ver cómo subía en el ascensor para llegar al lugar de trabajo de la mujer de Paul Smith, pero, para mi desgracia, tuve que esperar con un mechero robado en la mano en la puerta principal.

Tres estanterías llenas de volúmenes poco consultados sobre Derecho Civil. Una gran mesa de madera de ébano y justo detrás, a unos cincuenta centímetros, un ventanal que cubría toda la pared.

Así funcionaba la mente de Sherlock Holmes, el gran detective consultor. Cada dato tardaba una milésima de segundo en archivarse en el gran archivo que había construido en su cabeza, y aquello le permitió idear un plan rápido y sencillo.

Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue mandar un mensaje a su compañero. Se colocó detrás de la puerta al oír el sonido de unos tacones, que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca. Saber cuándo entraría aquella persona era un cálculo sencillo.

Ahí estaba.

Facciones marcadas, ojos gélidos y labios afilados. Llevaba una camisa negra, combinada con una falda y unos zapatos negros del mismo color que la parte de arriba. Elegante. Sonreía.

—Encantada de conocerle, señor…

—Holmes— completó él.

—Holmes— aceptó la mujer—. Yo soy Amanda Reynolds, por lo que veo, su nueva abogada. Por favor, tome asiento.

—Gracias.

Un duelo de miradas se llevó a cabo en unos minutos donde el aire parecía ser cortado por cuchillas invisibles. Ambos se analizaron, intentando averiguar algo el uno sobre el otro.

—Sea sincero, señor Holmes… No ha venido para hablarme de su problemas con la ley, ¿verdad?— Amanda se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

—Tiene usted razón, señorita Reynolds— admitió Sherlock—. Vengo a salvarle la vida.

—¿Qué…?

Un pitido ensordecedor inundó la sala, haciendo que el detective tuviera tiempo de levantarse de la silla y abrir la ventana. La abogada le miró, primero a él y luego dónde aterrizaban si saltaban.

Él la miro, encontrándose con los ojos congelados de Reynolds.

—Así que esta es su tarjeta de visita… ¿no, señor Holmes?— comentó la esposa de Paul Smith.

Sherlock miró al frente, inspirando hondo.

Amanda rió, despreocupada.

—Uno— susurró ella.

—Dos— murmuró él.

Reynolds le cogió la mano, cosa que desconcertó en cierta manera al detective.

—Tres.

Una caída rápida.

El sonido de los tacones de ella se extendió rápidamente por todo el lugar.

Las manos se soltaron cuando los pies de ambos sintieron el suelo.

Apenas les dio tiempo a respirar, porque salieron corriendo, confiando plenamente el uno en el otro.

* * *

—¿Qué me ha delatado?— preguntó aquella joven, con un tono distraído.

—El fuego siempre expone las prioridades de una mujer. Dicho de otra manera, ¿por qué estarías preocupada por alguien al que acabas de conocer?— explicó el hombre, haciéndole reír.

—Por lo que veo, esta es su estrategia habitual.

Dos miradas que se cruzan. Unos labios que se curvan en una nueva sonrisa, otros que intentan parecer indiferentes.

—Sería un placer escuchar su historia con todos los detalles posibles… señorita Adler.

Un dedo se posa sobre los labios impasibles de él.

—Para ti, yo siempre seré La Mujer.

Y así era.

**¡Buenas tardes, queridos lectores!**

**Aquí os dejo este segundo capítulo, que espero que os guste tanto o más que el primero. Muchas gracias a todos los que confiasteis en el fic y entrasteis a echarle un vistazo, porque para mí significa mucho. Mil gracias. Si queréis tirarme alguna silla en la cara por haber destrozado a algún personaje, podéis hacerlo. Sólo tenéis que darle a ese precioso botón que dice "Review". Acepto de todo: críticas, tomatazos, insultos, piropos (ya veis por qué me puse a escribir fics, es que tengo mucha imaginación)... Y bueno, básicamente aquí acaba mi pequeña nota, que espero que no os haya molestado.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**-WN.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Una cuestión de prioridades_

_Capítulo tres: Hasta la próxima_

Eran más de las cinco y media cuando Sherlock Holmes volvió a nuestra residencia de Baker Street. Hay que decir que no se dignó a pronunciar una palabra sobre lo que ocurrió mientras estaba ausente, sino que se dirigió a su habitación y no salió hasta tarde.

—John, esta noche vamos a intervenir en la casa de Paul Smith— anunció, mientras echaba un vistazo al telescopio.

—Querrás decir que vas a intervenir— corregí, sin levantar la vista del periódico.

—Mi uso de la gramática es impecable— respondió, anotando algo en una pequeña libreta.

—Esta noche iba a salir con Mary— comenté, aunque supuse que no le importaría. Para mi sorpresa, me miró, confuso.

—¿Mary?— preguntó.

—Sí, Mary, la nueva del hospital... no importa—suspiré—. No voy a cancelar la cena— avisé.

Sherlock apartó la vista de mí y volvió a regular otro de sus cacharros.

—Como quieras. Sólo te digo que esta noche probablemente atrapemos al asesino.

* * *

Sabía que a veces era mejor no llevarle la contraria a Holmes, y lo aceptaba, pero aquellos momentos me recordaban una y otra vez que sus métodos para hacerme olvidar mis planes no eran muy ortodoxos. De cualquier manera, a medianoche estábamos en el gran jardín de la casa de un político, detrás de un matorral, esperando a que algo pasara.

De repente, mi compañero se levantó y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta de atrás de la residencia de este hombre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No se supone que íbamos a esperar?— pregunté.

Sin girarse para pararse a decirme nada, pronunció una de las palabras que más usaba.

—Aburrido.

Suspiré. Aburrido. Todo le molestaba.

Al entrar se respiraba tranquilidad. Olía a rosas, la casa estaba limpia hasta en los mínimos detalles y no había nada fuera de su sitio. Aunque eso no era suficiente para el único detective consultor del mundo.

—Sherlock, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué buscas debajo del frigorífico?— susurré, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

—Son más ricos de los que nos habíamos imaginado— cogió aire y después explicó—. Las ventanas.

—¿Las ventanas?

—Mira los cristales— empezó a decir—. Esta tarde estuvo lloviendo, pero no hay marcas de agua y según nos dijo Smith, no suelen estar mucho en casa. Su asistenta viene todos los días, puesto que la cena era muy abundante aunque era para dos personas en un principio y todo lo que se utilizó para hacerla está perfectamente colocado en el armario de la cubertería, limpio.

—Eso sólo dice que son ordenados— repliqué.

—Tú dejas tus cosas ordenadas en los cajones pero no limpias las ventanas— respondió, haciendo que yo frunciera el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes que las cosas de mis cajones están ordenadas?— susurré.

—No quites la calavera de la chimenea y yo no la buscaré.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó en la planta de arriba.

—Sherl…— quise decir.

Se puso un dedo en la boca para indicar que debía callarme y empezó a subir las escaleras cuidadosamente, tocando el bolsillo de su pantalón con su mano derecha por si tenía que sacar la pistola. Se oía la respiración de alguien dormido.

Holmes me hizo una señal para ponerme delante de la puerta de lo que sería el dormitorio. Supuse que sabía que yo también llevaba un arma. Asintió y abrió la puerta con un manotazo al pomo.

Un hombre completamente vestido de negro se dio la vuelta al escucharnos entrar, estaba demasiado cerca de nosotros y gracias a eso Sherlock tuvo la oportunidad de desencajarle la mandíbula con la pistola, tirándole al suelo y acto seguido, pisándole el pecho para dejarle sin aire.

Cuando aquel rápido movimiento por parte de mi compañero fue realizado, pude ver que en el suelo yacía Paul Smith, con un tiro en la cabeza. La sangre brotaba de la herida y caía en el parquet.

—Comprueba que ella está bien— susurró, marcando un número de teléfono en el móvil y llamando.

Obedecí, dirigiéndome a la habitación contigua. Sin hacer apenas ruido, abrí la puerta y encontré a una mujer que sujetaba algo con un brazo cubierto con una manta blanca mientras en el otro sostenía un arma.

—¿Señori…?

—Ponga las manos por encima de la cabeza— pidió, en un tono firme.

—Vengo a resc…— avisé, subiendo un poco los brazos.

—¡Las manos encima de la cabeza!— ordenó, alzando la voz y acercándose a mí rápidamente, sin soltar ninguna de las dos cosas que tenía—. Cuando venga la policía usted será libre de irse, mientras tanto, le recomendaría que se tirara al suelo de manera que pueda verle.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes volver la vista atrás para comprobar que yo había hecho lo que debía. Se alejó de la estancia despacio, sin dejar de mirarme, intentando escapar. Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para bajar las escaleras, Holmes la hizo detenerse, cogiéndole el brazo.

—Vienen de camino— avisó él, quitándole la pistola e indicándome que podía levantarme.

—Bien. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo…— Amanda fue interrumpida por un sollozo.

—Oh, Dios— musité al descubrir lo que llevaba aquella mujer, mirando a mi amigo. La abogada se cubrió el brazo izquierdo aún más.

—No puedo quedarme— intentó convencer a mi compañero sin éxito, puesto que él estaba realmente interesado. Sherlock me pidió que me acercara antes de destapar lo que tenía oculto Reynolds. Quitó un pequeño pliegue de la sábana y lo miró con atención.

Un bebé de mejillas sonrosadas y pelo rizado gimoteaba buscando a Amanda, que le empezó a mecer en sus brazos.

—John, cógelo— dijo él, antes de llevarse a Reynolds con él para que identificara al asesino de su marido.

Cuando tuve al bebé en brazos, pude comprobar que era una pequeña niña que no habría cumplido el año aún. Empezó a llorar al sentir que no le cogía la misma persona, pero pude calmarla poco a poco.

En la planta baja se escuchó cómo un alterado Lestrade tiraba la puerta de entrada, seguido por sus compañeros. Cubrí rápidamente al bebé con la manta, rezando porque no hiciera ruido.

—¡Sherlock!— gritó el inspector de policía, subiendo las escaleras.

—Aquí, Lestrade— indicó el detective, dándome tiempo para esconderme en el dormitorio con la niña, que no quiso ponerme las cosas fáciles y volvió a sollozar.

—Tranquila, tranquila— susurraba yo, poniéndole la cabeza cerca de mi pecho. Cerré la puerta de la habitación de forma que sólo entrara un pequeño haz de luz y para que pudiera escuchar lo que se decía.

—Santo cielo…— musitó Lestrade. Por el número de pasos que dio, supe que estaba entrando en el cuarto donde se encontraban Paul Smith, sin vida, y el hombre que le mató, inconsciente—. Anderson, acércate— hubo un momento de silencio.

—Ha muerto por el tiro en la cabeza, Lestrade— determinó el forense.

—Excelente, Anderson— suspiró mi amigo—. Menos mal que esta vez no la has confundido con el brazo.

El bebé volvió a solicitar mi atención. Mecí a la niña intentando que dejara de llorar.

—Señorita Reynolds, sería conveniente que mi compañera, la sargento Donovan, llamara a una ambulancia para usted— comentó Lestrade.

—No es necesario. Cogeré un par de cosas de mi habitación y me alojaré con mis padres hasta que pueda volver—se dirigió a la estancia donde estaba yo y me aparté un poco de la puerta. Al ver a la niña, respiró tranquila y me la quitó de las manos.

—¿Qué está hacie…?— quise decir, pero ella negó con la cabeza escondiendo al bebé en la manta.

—Hasta la próxima— sonrió, se acercó a la ventana y antes de que yo pudiera detenerla, escapó.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta soy yo, otra vez... pido perdón por no haber actualizado, pero tenía complicaciones por temas de colegio y demás, supongo que también vosotros habréis pasado por lo mismo. En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo que viene con retraso. Gracias a todos los que entráis a leer esto, a los que dejáis review y, por supuesto, a los que mandan esas alertas y añaden la historia favoritos que me alegran el día.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**-WN.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Una cuestión de prioridades_

_Capítulo cuatro: Dolor de espalda_

Nuestra visita a la casa de Paul Smith dejó huella en el detective más famoso de Londres. No volvimos a casa hasta bien entrada la noche, intentando no despertar a la señora Hudson. Aún estábamos en el taxi que nos llevaba a Baker Street cuando pregunté qué pasó con Amanda Reynolds y el bebé.

—Ella conocía las preocupaciones de su marido, así que habrá querido ponerse a salvo— respondió, mirando las oscuras calles.

—¿Protección de testigos?— él suspiró.

—No lo creo— finalizó así nuestra pequeña conversación, saliendo del vehículo y dejándome de nuevo pagar al conductor. Una vez dentro de nuestra residencia empecé a captar un inconfundible olor a humo y corrí hacia la planta de arriba, donde estaba nuestra cocina, el salón y el dormitorio de Sherlock, temiendo por si habíamos dejado algo encendido.

Mi compañero llegó antes que yo, a pesar de que él subió las escaleras sin prisa, y abrió la puerta lentamente, descubriendo que allí estaba lo que yo nunca me hubiera imaginado. La viuda de Paul Smith estaba sentada en nuestro sofá, leyendo el periódico de aquella mañana, fumando.

—¿Señorita Reynolds?— ella esbozó una sonrisa ante mi sorpresa.

—Buenas noches— contestó, quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca—. Espero que no les moleste.

—No se preocupe— logré decir, quitando papeles de la mesa, avergonzado por el desorden del piso.

Holmes tuvo una reacción completamente distinta a la mía. Se sentó justo en frente de ella, juntando las yemas de los dedos y observándola con detenimiento, en completo silencio.

—Disculpen mi entrada, pero no me parecía del todo correcto que fuera la policía la que llevara el caso si fue mi marido el que os lo encomendó— se justificó, mirando más a mi amigo que a mí.

—Si se me permite la pregunta, ¿qué ha pasado con la niña?— quise saber.

—La he dejado en la cama del dormitorio del fondo… supongo que será ningún problema— Sherlock cerró los ojos intentando aguantar la compostura, odiaba que entraran en su habitación. Al verle, fui corriendo a por el bebé.

La encontré plácidamente dormida con aquella manta blanca con la que su madre la envolvió, sentí pena al cogerla en brazos por si llegaba a despertarla. Sin hacer ruido, me la llevé al salón y le ofrecí a Reynolds el tenerla, pero ella negó con la cabeza, indicándome que me ocupara de ella. Cuando pude sentarme en mi butaca favorita, mi amigo habló.

—Cuéntenos su historia sin ser aburrida— Amanda dejó escapar una risa.

—Como quiera, señor Holmes— cedió, mirándome a mí primero y después a su hija. Me dio la impresión de que el relato no empezaba, sino que continuaba desde un punto que yo desconocía—. Estuve en París durante casi un año, para proteger a la niña. Tres meses después de nacer, la dejé con una de mis parientes y volví a Inglaterra para casarme con Paul.

»Poco después de nuestro matrimonio, mi hermana tuvo problemas económicos y vino a Londres para devolverme a mi hija. Lo que no sabía es que el hombre que me obligó a ir a Francia me perdió la pista y estuvo observando a mi familia, lo cual fue terrible para todos y, en especial, para ella.

»Tras la muerte de su tía, la niña no tuvo más remedio que quedarse conmigo. Paul se negaba a encargarse del bebé, pero yo le prometí que nadie sabría nada y, en efecto, la policía desconoce su existencia. Lo único que no puedo permitirle al hombre que me vigila es dejar ver a Rebeca.

—¿Rebeca?— mi compañero arrugó la boca.

—Se refiere a su hija, Sherlock— expliqué.

—Si accede a ella, me encontrará a mí— añadió con un suspiro Amanda, volviendo a fumar. El bebé se quejó en sueños, lo que hizo que volviera a mecerla. Su madre me observó por un instante, para luego hablar con el detective—. Y ahora bien, señor Holmes… ¿está usted dispuesto a ayudarme?

Mi amigo se apoyó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

—No.

Reynolds le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, echando el humo por la boca y apagándolo finalmente en el cenicero del Palacio de Buckingham. Me pareció que el más preocupado por la situación era yo.

—Sherlock, por el amor de…— intenté decir.

—No le voy a ayudar a ella— volvió a repetir—. Voy a ayudar a… "Rebeca".

Respiré tranquilo. Amanda esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. Holmes cerró los ojos.

—Gracias— la abogada se levantó y me quitó a su hija de las manos, besándole la cabeza para que no se despertara—. Debería irme.

—Salir sola a estas horas con un bebé no es aconsejable, señorita Reynolds— recordé, tapando a la niña con la manta un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

—No se preocupe, señor…— no terminó la frase. Olvidé que ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado en condiciones. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta en silencio. Miré a Sherlock, que aún seguía concentrado en sus teorías.

—¿Piensas dejar que esa mujer vague por las calles después de que te haya dicho que está en peligro de muerte?— mi amigo frunció el ceño.

—Ella sabe perfectamente dónde tiene que ir— explicó.

—Aún así, te ha confiado su caso y tú ahora…— intenté seguir. Mi compañero de piso se levantó del sillón con un suspiro, cogiendo su violín—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—De momento, sí— susurró, dándose la vuelta y mirando por la ventana.

—Pues bien, quiero que…— no me sirvió de mucho el intentar regañarle, puesto que empezó a tocar una de sus melodías preferidas y no paró hasta que no terminé. De cualquier manera, intenté hablar con él con la vaga esperanza de que me hiciera caso—. ¿Me has entendido?— dije, finalmente.

—No— volvió a mirarme y dejó de nuevo su instrumento musical en su sitio original.

—Bien. Me alegro— me dispuse a salir del salón—. Buenas noches.

—¿John?— llamó él, quitándose la chaqueta del traje para irse a dormir.

—¿Sí?

—Me temo que la señorita Reynolds ha seguido tu consejo de no deambular por las calles sola, como yo intenté advertirte en un principio— comentó.

—Perdona, ¿qué?— pregunté.

—Hoy te toca dormir en el sofá, ya que tu cama estará ocupada— y, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, cerró la puerta de su dormitorio.

* * *

Me desperté gracias a la señora Hudson, que siempre solía levantarse a las siete y media para tomarse su té de la mañana. La espalda me dolía muchísimo, puesto que aquel diván en el que Sherlock me había obligado a dormir era demasiado incómodo como para pasar allí la noche.

Fui hacia la cocina, bostezando y sin poder abrir los ojos completamente. Allí, mi compañero de piso se entretenía con su microscopio y la "hija" del político fallecido, que jugaba con una probeta, riéndose y dando palmas. Temiendo por la pobre niña, la cogí en brazos para que no pudiera tocarla.

—¿Pero qué… narices estás haciendo?— me contuve para no soltar ninguna palabrota.

—El ADN es un magnífico campo de estudio— explicó, sin apartar la vista de sus cosas.

—¿Ahora quieres probar que la niña es adoptada?— ella me puso una mano en la cara, pronunciando una sílaba incomprensible.

—No malgasto mi tiempo en averiguar tonterías— molesto, dejó escapar un bufido y escribió una pequeña nota en uno de sus cuadernos.

—Pero sí en investigar ciento cuarenta tipos de cenizas de tabaco— recordé, irritado. Dejé a la niña en el sofá, me abroché la camisa y salí de nuestra residencia de Baker Street con la intención de visitar a Mary.

Vivir con el único detective consultor del mundo nunca había resultado fácil, pero las cosas empezarían a ponerse peor poco tiempo después.

**¡Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches!**

**Espero no invadir vuestro espacio con otra de mis notas, pero ya sabéis que siempre me gusta agradecer que os paséis por aquí. A los que dejáis review, a los que añaden esto a Favoritos y/o que piden una Alerta, también a los que os gusta manteneros en el anonimato y no decís nada... los readers misteriosos a los que les tengo tanto cariñito *insértese sonrisa bonita*. ****Espero poder escribir un capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones (a partir del próximo fin de semana pasaré quince días sin nada, desconectada del mundo). Si me echáis mucho de menos podéis escribirme un comentario o un PM, cosa que me haría mucha ilusión.**

**Se despide agradeciendo de nuevo todo vuestro apoyo,**

**-WN.**


End file.
